1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to spray gun apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved spray gun trigger guard apparatus wherein the same is arranged to prevent inadvertent discharge of a spray gun member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accidental discharge of a spray gun is an ever-present hazard in utilization of a spray gun structure. Various guard members are provided in the prior art relative to such a spray gun apparatus, but none have heretofore utilized a positive abutment structure as set forth by the instant invention to prevent inadvertent discharge of the spray gun assembly. A spray gun nozzle formed with a safety guard to prevent spray from certain portions relative to the outlet of the nozzle is set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,836 to Eull.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,451 to Johnson sets forth an example of a spray gun assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,074 to Labis sets forth a cover member for a spray gun.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved spray gun trigger guard apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction for preventing inadvertent actuation of a spray gun by pivotment of the trigger and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.